


Bring me to life

by EbonyMortisRose



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, F/M, Hand Jobs, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22528633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EbonyMortisRose/pseuds/EbonyMortisRose
Summary: Riley had lost so much in such a short time and seen so much horror, she had no choice but to become numb to it all. You had to, to be able to point a gun at people she once knew who had become monsters and blow them away, even children.She only had one person left she cared about in this grey dying world. Geoffrey McCullum leader of the Guard of Priwen and she hadn't heard from him since he went off to fight that leech doctor Reid at the Pembroke. She hoped to god he was alright.
Relationships: Geoffrey McCullum/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Bring me to life

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at smut/porn. It's bad. But I had a go and hope you like it. I can't get enough of the vampire McCullum. x

Riley took off her flat cap and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, running her hand through her short-cropped hair and yawned. The other Guards of Priwen had finished their shift here at headquarters at the old Dawson's ammunitions factory hours ago. But she had remained preferring to be alone with her thoughts than sleep. As sleep only brought nightmares filled with bitter memories and haunting screams.

The other members had moved into the abandoned Grand theatre to cater for the swell in the guard's numbers over the past weeks. The new recruits were mostly men and women seeking vengeance against whatever had taken their loved ones from them. They had learned the hard way like her, that the Spanish flu wasn't the only thing killing people down there in the fog-bound streets.

She looked out through a broken window at the eerily silent city below and wondered how McCullum Leader of the Guard of Priwen was getting on at the Pembroke Hospital. No one had heard anything from him since this afternoon when he insisted on dealing with that leech doctor Reid by himself. There was word on the code that they had apprehended that other doctor Swansea the Director of The Pembroke hospital. He was trussed up at the theatre and in the hands of the inquisitors. McCullum believed he was in league with the leech doctor and had something to do with all this sickness and death.

She had become numb, not just physically stood for hours in a draughty warehouse, but mentally too. The 'flu' had taken her mother and sister and the war hand taken her two brothers and her beloved Henry. All in one year. She had joined the Guards after being saved by a member one night whilst she was visiting her family's graves at Highgate.

That's when she first encountered a leech. A rotting thing of nightmares, all teeth and rabid hunger. Within weeks she had been trained up on how to spot and destroy such creatures, listening out for their banshee-like howls in the night. At first, her own anger and sorrow drove her. Burning away any fear of confronting such monsters in the thick smog. But with each death, a piece of her died with them. When she realised these poor souls were people once. Someone's mother or son and in one horrible case a daughter.

That one still haunted her dreams. A little girl only 5 or 6 years old. Running at her out of an alley, her little dress all torn and bloody. Her once blonde hair dulled with gutter filth and even missing in clumps where it had rotted away. A face full of puss-filled sores and her eyes. god, the eyes of a rabid dog. She couldn't shoot frozen and if it were not for a fellow rookie taking the shot she would have died that night.

That's when she realised she had to become numb, had to wall off all those emotions. Don't think act. Thinking gets you killed. She looked down at the pistol in her hand, in the light from the nearby oil lamp. It was a service revolver. She wondered whose, were they still alive or out there hunting in the fog with the rest of the land sharks.

There was then a sudden crash as someone or thing staggered in the door to the room she was in. Slamming the wooden door back behind them. Instinctively she spun, gun aimed at the assailant ready to fire and stopped when she saw McCullum. His back was to the door he had just barged through and he leaned against it for support as if the journey here had taken a great amount of effort. On seeing her he had held up a hand and turned his head away from the lantern's light.

''Whoa lass, it's me.''

She was about to holster her gun when she noticed blood on his face. Her eyes then moved down to his torn shirt collar and due to the lack of his red scarf that he always wore. She could clearly see bite marks smeared with blood at his throat. She gritted her teeth that familiar fire igniting in her belly once more. Not him god, please.

''You've been bitten. You're a leech?''

She wanted it to come out as an angry accusation, but her voice broke at the end turning it into a question. She watched as he slowly dropped his hand and his head a sign of defeat and shame.

''He got mi lass. What are you doing here Ya should be home?''

''Don't change the fucking subject! You're a damn leech and is that blood on your mouth who have you murdered?''

His hand quickly goes to his mouth wiping at it. He then stops looking at his fingers and she notices in the dim light he's trembling. She watches as he licks his lips and closes his eyes giving a sudden shudder and then spits to one side. Then in a hoarse whisper, he says.

''I haven't taken a life. I never will, It's his. After he bit me he forced me to drink his blood.''

''Jesus Christ Geoffrey that son of a bitch. Did you kill him?''

He shook his head then suddenly held his stomach as if in pain. She takes a concerned step forward gun still pointed at him but with less conviction now.

''Geoffrey, what's wrong?''

He looks up at her half doubled over, his once baby blue eyes now a deep sapphire and snarls revealing fangs.

''Stay back. Please, Riley, I don't want to hurt you. Not you lass.''

He then slides down the door pulling his knees up to himself still clutching his stomach.

''I need time. He made a mistake when he turned me. I can hunt him down now. I'm a monster just like him he's created his worst nightmare and when I find him I will tear him apart.''

He then stops again wracked by another cramp. Shaking through gritted teeth he looks straight at her imploring.

''Give mi time ta find him, lass. Then I want ya to end mi.''

He looked so small. Helpless. Broken. Curled up in a shaking tight bundle. She had been trained to kill leeches. She had seen what they could do. All it would take would be one-shot between the eyes. Then off with his head and torch him.

Her hand began to tremble as she looked into those pain-filled azure pools. Tears began to cloud her vision as they built in her eyes. Frantically she tried to blink to stop the flood she knew was going to come if she let it.

He was the last one left in this world she cared about. The only person she at first admired then grew to love and now he was dead too. She swallowed hard trying to steady the tremble in her voice.

''Damn you, Geoffrey McCullum, you stubborn Irish bastard. Always having to prove yourself. You are in no fit state to fight that leech doctor. You can barely stand. It would be a mercy for me to end you now.''

He looks from her eyes to the gun barrel then back to her and closes his eyes nodding.

''Your right lass. I have failed in my duty. Make it quick.''

The tears break loose and run down her cheeks then. Her grip tightens on the handle of the gun so hard her knuckles begin to turn white.

Then In the stillness, she hears something scurry behind some creates in the far corner of the room. Only small, most likely a rat, London was teeming with them. But she then realises something and swallows her sorrow once more.

''Why did you come back here Geoffrey?''

He opens his eyes and turns his head following more scurrying sounds off to his right.

''I set the rotas for today. I couldn't risk running into any of the men out on patrol. The houses by the Pembroke were out of the question and I knew this place would be clear at this time. I...''

She watches as he screws up his face in disgust.

''I was going to feed on vermin. Just ta give mi enough strength ta go back out there and kill that bastard.''

''Rats; you were going to eat rats?''

He moves his hands from his stomach up to cover his face, covering it and mumbles.

''When I first woke up on the floor of that attic where he left mi. Mi world was just a red haze. God be praised no nurse or patient came wondering up to where I was and I happened upon a rat.

Before I knew what I was doing I had clear ripped the things head off and drained it dry. But it wasn't enough, I needed more so I came here.''

She looked at his trembling pale hands, then over into the shadows and shook her head coming to a decision. She placed the gun on a nearby create and shook herself out of her coat and began to roll up one shirt sleeve.

After a few minutes, he again looks up at her through splayed fingers that are soon planted either side of him. His head turned away, back pushed so hard into the door behind him it begins to creak.

''What are ya doing lass. Have ya lost ya mind. I'll kill ya!''

She kneels down in front of him and gently takes his face under the chin in her palm and turns his worried gaze back towards her.

''Geoffrey you cannot kill that bastard in the state you are in. No amount of rats will make you strong enough. You know that deep down, you need blood. Human blood and I won't let you go out there and attack some innocent. Not when I can offer you mine and give you the strength you need to fulfill your final mission soldier! Once the beast is dead then I will give you peace I promise.''

She moves her wrist up to his face clenching her fist causing the veins to become prominent in the lamps glow.

''Now drink.''

Her hand moves from under his chin to stroke the side of his face. She can still feel the tears trickling down her cheeks. But now she has a focus, a mission, a goal. A reason to continue living even if it's only to ensure he completes his mission and she can and will end him. After that, she thinks that she would become like a leech. A soulless butcher, waking, killing and sleeping. But she can't think of the future right now she has to help him.

''Please.''

He looks at her then at her wrist.

''What if I can't stop?''

''You will. I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.''

His brow creases at that statement. Then slowly his hands move from the floor and he gently takes hold of her wrist. His touch is cold, she was expecting for a second that his touch would be fevered and hot to go with his shakes. Like one of those poor souls outside with the flu.

But then she realises in that same moment, he really is dead and before she can react thinking this is the stupidest thing she has ever done. His mouth is over her wrist and she feels too sharp canines drive into her flesh.She instinctively both cries out and tries to pull away, but his grip is like a cold steel vice.

There's an uncomfortable sensation as he works the fangs back and forth encouraging the flow of blood from the wounds to pour into his mouth. Then there's a painful stinging sensation as she feels her blood being literally pulled down her arm and into his mouth. She feels him slide out his fangs, then his tongue lap and probe at the bite. His lips still clamped over it. He greedily begins to suck at her wrist his moans of need turning into moans of pleasure.

Slowly the sensations begin to change for her, from one of painful discomfort to one of lightheaded almost giddiness. Black flecks being to dance in her eyes as her own breathing starts to become labored. She needs to lay down and finds herself rocking backward onto her backside, her legs splaying either side of his.

He follows her forward only one hand now clasping the wrist, whilst his other hand plants at the side of her head on the warehouse floor.

The euphoria continues to flow up her arm from the bite, running like a thousand ghostly fingers across her scalp and down her spine, traveling all the way down. His touch starts to become warm. His lips no longer like dead flesh. She can't help but let out a small moan as her world continues to spin.

She could let it all end like this, a mixture of pleasure and pain. But that would mean he was left alone and have her death on his conscience. She couldn't do that to him.

With great effort, she raises her free hand and pushes at his face. His skin warm now pulsing with her life.

''McCullum...you have to stop.''

He growls deep in his throat, it reverberates up her arm and she gasps at the sensation.

''Geoffrey...please...... you're killing me.....''

That seems to get through to him. With a whimper, he pulls back letting go of her wrist and rocking back onto his knees. He tilts his head back running his tongue over his bloody lips and fangs savoring every drop. Eyes closed caught in a moment of pure ecstasy.

Even in this dim light and her vision swimming she can see the distinct bulge in his trousers. Did all leeches find drinking blood so pleasurable. Or was it too much to hope it was the fact that he had drank from her.

Coming down from his high he looks down at her with his ice-blue eyes. There's another need there now, a desire that needs to be fulfilled. He has a look of a hunter and she was his prey. But he was holding back, she could tell every fiber of his being wanted her, wanted to claim her, but still, he waited. Seeming to be battling some internal conflict between his human wants and bestial needs.

She had built up so many walls of her own. She had forgotten what it felt like to feel anything but pain. She needed this she needed to feel again even if it was only for tonight. Panting, light-headed from blood loss, her own need growing she nodded.

''Make me feel alive again.''

Permission given the beast leapt. Claw like fingernails made short work of her shirt ripping the buttons apart. His now warm mouth clashed with hers full of hunger and need and she returned the kiss with just as much fever.

She could taste the tin of blood in his mouth, her blood and as their tongues explored each other's mouths hers caught on one of his fangs. The fresh blood swirled into his mouth causing him to growl deep in his throat. He deepened the kiss wanting more. His clawed hands running down her sides.

A hand ran down between her trouser legs to her crotch. There was a tearing sound as clawed fingers ripped the fabric between her legs. She pulled away from the kiss, frightened for a brief moment that those dangerous claws might do some serious damage. But when she felt a soft human finger enter her she closed her eyes, tilting her head back and let out a moan. As she exposed her neck he covered it in kisses. Nipping, growling.

Somehow she managed to get her hands between them and unbuckle his belt and undo his trouser buttons, slipping one hand inside to grasp his hard manhood. Filled with her blood, her life.

He moaned in the crick of her neck as she began to gently stroke it. Just as he was stroking her. Her arousal and need to feel him inside her grew more and more with each stroke of his callused thumb against her clit. His nips at her throat start to become more intense, catching skin. Licking, kissing. Nipping again.

Then he moans again this time one of frustration rather than pleasure. Still refusing to leave the crick of her neck he mumbles.

''Ho god lass your heartbeat its pounding in mi ears. Ya smell so good. I can't I can't do this I want ya too much.''

With her free hand, she moves his head out from her shoulder to face her. All the while still stroking, never stopping.

She kisses him again and purposefully runs her tongue over a fang whilst at the same time pushing him deep inside her. He groans deep into her mouth. Chasing the blood with his own tongue. Giving in to the animal inside.

His hungry kisses move from her lips to her cheek, then chin, then neck. As he slowly begins to slide in and out of her warmth.

Her breath starts to become ragged as her orgasm builds. Geoffrey's moans return to growls as he too is in pursuit of that same goal. She wraps her legs around his, grabbing at his ass driving him deeper inside her. His pace quickens and Geoffrey is soon reduced to grunts and growls more animal than man.

His kisses on her neck becoming harder, almost breaking skin. Spikes of pain with the waves of building pleasure.

He grumbles into her neck a muffled cry.''I'm gonna...I need...''

She cries out as she climaxes, squeezing him so tight to her as she feels him empty his seed into her. Not cold but warm. All thought of what it was vanished when she cried out for a second time as Geoffrey sank his teeth into her neck. Still, she clung to him as he fed, his grinding slowing down. Not wanting this moment to ever end. But soon the last of him empties into her and he stops.

He suckles at her neck for only a few moments, then gently pulls away. Licking the wound then planting gentle kisses on it.

He stays nestled in her both clinging onto the warmth they both now share. Her heart is beating frantically in her chest and she's panting but finds herself smiling. Something she has not done in a long time.

Finally, Geoffrey raised himself up onto his elbows either side of her head to face her. His face no longer has that death-like pallor, there's a soft flush to his cheeks. Softly he kisses her swollen lips and whispers

''Thank you, mo gra.''


End file.
